


Words

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Flowery Speech, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Language barriers provide a terrible difficulty when one’s native tongue flows forth with perfect proficiency.  To find one who can truly understand and appreciate oneself, to speak words of beauty and lay your heart bare, is as much a blessing for Spy as it is for his oft-misunderstood lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Heavy smiled as he heard the gentle creak of the door to his quarters. Seated at his small workstation, he set down his bullet-pressing tools and leaned back in his seat to be met by warm, thin arms sliding around his shoulders, delicate hands clasping together against his chest. The contented noise that drifted between his lips was echoed by the slim frame wrapped around him, the scent of cigarettes and cologne crawling around him and lull him into complete comfort. "Spy. You were for gone quite some time, my love," the big man rumbled, his native tongue melodic to Spy's ears as he settled his chin atop his lover's head.

"My apologies, my great bear. I did not mean to keep you waiting. The good doctor and I had a rather entertaining conversation which I simply had to finish."

"Oh? What were you speaking to the doctor about?"  
"You, my love."

"Me? Is he still angry about being murdered by that scout today? I had to destroy the sentry nest, I didn't have the time to chase a prancing child, or else we all would have been ventilated."

"Oh, it was nothing of the sort. You can relax. He simply was inquiring about our relationship. I believe his exact words were," Spy cleared his throat, then proceeded to mimic the Medic's voice perfectly, "He is enamored with you. He speaks so highly of you and you clearly have his heart. It is good to see him so happy. I worry for my friend, you see. I have to wonder, however, what caught your eye about him, if I may be so bold?"

Heavy chuckled, his shoulders shaking a bit at the impression. Spy's mimicry was always a point of great fascination for the big man. "He is looking out for me, I see. Medic is rather possessive of me, being his most constant charge."

"And closest friend, save those doves of his."

"He means well in asking such things, I assure you. But you know how he can be. He is a man of curiosity, though I am surprised he was so forthright. He tends to be evasive unless we are on the battlefield."

"I know, but I think his worry for you overrode such tendencies."

"So, you still have not told me what your response was, my chameleon."

"Have I not?"

Heavy simply smiled and reached a hand up to clasp around Spy's, holding them both in his one mighty paw. It was all the response the giant needed to give.

"Your words."

"My words?"

"That is what I said to him. Your words. You speak with such fluidity and mastery, it leaves me breathless."

"What did he have to say to such things?"

"He was confused, unbelieving, until I reminded him I speak Russian. I explained to him that while your words are blunt, imprecise, and simple in English, there is a reason you sign your full name with 'doctor' at the beginning. Your native tongue fits perfectly in your mouth. Every syllable is lyrical, every sentence a symphony. You speak in melodies, winding through my ears to caress my heart and soul, my love."

"You speak so highly of me, such brilliant images of sound and texture. How am I to live up to such a synesthesiac standard, my darling ghost? What linguistic arpeggios can I possibly construct to even approach such professions and praise?" Heavy lifted Spy's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss gently against the back of his hand, taking a moment to inhale his scent once more. He beckoned the man behind him to release him, and rose from his seat, turning to wrap strong arms around his lover's slim frame. Spy melted into him, inhaling deeply and pressing his cheek to Heavy's chest. "My words would be shallow and toneless were it not for the muse before me. That perfection cast in flesh I am unworthy to caress; a dreg, a contemptible supplicant at the altar of your immaculate form."

Spy clung to Heavy as a lifeline, his words slithering through him, around him, wrapping him in tendrils of silk, knotting through his innards and around his heart. The low, warm tones of the giant's voice thrummed through his chest. "You are so grand, my great bear. So strong, so proud, so sharp. In another time, you could have been tsar."

"And in this time, my chameleon, I am yours. What is a tsar beholden to but Heaven himself?"

The big man found his lips captured, Spy arched up to kiss his love, to taste the mouth that delivered such honeyed words, to chance the sweetness of those sounds to linger. While his speech was schooled and silvered, he could not hope to match the beauty of the great Russian's litany of infatuation. Instead, he would speak with his body, the loving syllables of his flesh, and Heavy would reply in kind.


End file.
